oznfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
User blog:Terraflorin/Evoluția ca pseudoștiință
Evoluția ca pseudoștiință Potrivit Dicționarul scepticului, pseudoștiințahttp://www.skepdic.com/pseudosc.html poate fi identificată prin prezența uneia din mai multe caracteristici. Conform psihologului Mark Johansen, în mod ironic teoria evoluției prezintă aproape toate caracteristicile pseudoștiinței.http://creation.com/is-evolution-pseudoscience Unele teorii pseudoștiințifice se bazează pe un text de autoritate, mai degrabă decât pe observația sau investigația empirică. În aproape fiecare dezbatere cu privire la originile vieții, primul argument dat de evoluționiști este un apel la autoritate. Academia Națională de Științe (National Academy of Sciences, NAS) afirmă categoric, "în timp ce mecanismele evoluției sunt încă în curs de investigare, oamenii de știință acceptă la modul universal că tot cosmosul, planeta noastră și viața a evoluat și continuă să evolueze."Science and Creationism: A View from the National Academy of Sciences Unele teorii pseudoștiințifice se bazează pe mituri și legende antice. Teoria evoluției nu este nouă, sub diferite forme ea a fost formulată și în antichitate, de exemplu de EmpedocleFriedman, R., The Cambrian explosion: tooth and claw, Astrobiology Magazine , April 2002, (c. 490-430 î.Hr.) Unele teorii pseudoștiințifice explică lucruri care nici măcar nu pot fi observate de cei ce nu cred aceste teorii. Site-ul web al Departamentului de Energie al SUA admite că nimeni nu a observat că evoluția are loc în natură sau laborator, dar adaugă că dacă s-ar accelera viteza experimentelor cu un milion, ar mai dura o mie de ani până când s-ar prinde natura din urmă. Unele teorii pseudoștiințifice nu pot fi testate. Teoria evoluției nu a fost niciodată testată cu succes în laborator. Unele teorii pseudoștiințifice sunt foarte vagi. Teoria evoluției este vagă în a explica de ce unele păsări au cozi frumoase și elaborate, dând explicații de genul: Dacă un păun găsește hrană și evită prădătorii cu ajutorul cozii atunci demonstrează că el este deosebit de puternic și capabil și femela îl va alege pe el, dar, în același context afirmă că este foarte greu să supraviețuiești cu o coadă mare și grea care atrage atenția.Stewart, D., The importance of being flashy—feathers, International Wildlife, September 1995, , 8 November 2006 Unele teorii pseudoștiințifice au fost testate empiric și/sau recurg la falsificări. Evoluționiștii sunt nevoiți să admită că există foarte puține dovezi fosile care să sprijine teoria lor. Thomas L. Friedman explică că la sfârșitul Erei Precambriene a avut loc Explozia Cambriană (en)http://www.ucmp.berkeley.edu/cambrian/camb.html și că a apărut o varietate uluitoare de forme multicelulare de viață. Teoria evoluției oferă deci ipoteze ad-hoc pentru a explica lipsa de dovezi. Totodată, astăzi nu putem observa că evoluția are loc pentru că merge atât de încet, dar nu putem vedea dovezi ale evoluției în trecut pentru că s-a întâmplat prea repede! Unele teorii pseudoștiințifice contrazic legile științifice cunoscute și folosesc ipoteze ad-hoc pentru a explica credința lor. Teoria generației spontane (en) afirma că unele organisme vii i-au naștere din materie moartă. În general se considera că mucegai sau viermi apar din materie neînsuflețită. Cu toate acestea, începând cu cercetările lui Louis Pasteur s-a dovedit că este o teorie științifică greșită și cercetătorii afirmă că Niciodată nu s-a observat apariția vieții din materie moartă.Biogenesis, , 19 June 2006. Cu toate că în ultimii 200 de ani toate experimentele de laborator au întărit ultima afirmație, acest lucru este irelevant pentru adepții teoriei evoluției care speculează că este posibil ca într-un viitor experiment materia moartă să prindă viață. Note Categorie:Postări pe blog